Kidnapper
by Sane-MadHatter
Summary: You grab me in the midlle of the day against my will and chain me up in an abandoned building to get back at my dweebish cousin. I think that might fall under the category of KIDNAPPING' Slightly AU.


Okay this story takes place after the original Ben 10 series, and really has nothing to do with Ben 10: Alien force. There are some things that I did include from the series that I liked, but other than that- no nothing to do with it.

I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

"Let me go you JERK!" Gwen screamed her heart into the darkness. Unfortunately, her scream only fell on def ears, that or Kevin probably left the abandoned building and couldn't hear her anyways.

She sighed when she thought about how she even got into this situation in the first place. It was a normal enough day; she was walking from school with a couple of her friends to Mount Freezy (_the_ best smoothie shop in town) and was having a blast. She was just telling her friends about how she had gotten the best score in the class (okay, she was_ bragging_ about it, but what harm was that doing?) until a green Chevrolet Camaro drove up beside them. At first, they dismissed it, thinking it was just Samos' boyfriends coming to get back with her, but when the driver stepped out of the car, Gwen knew it was trouble.

She really wished that she would have looked at where Kevin was taking her instead of trying to fight him. Realizing how stupid she was for doing that, she cursed herself as she waited for Kevin to come back. She was pretty much useless now, the cuffs she was bound to the wall by must have been made with some alien technology; her magic wasn't able to break through them. So she was stuck here in this big concrete building, at least until Ben managed to find out where she was and come save her; hopefully he would ask for grandpas' help. She really doubted that they would come, at least not soon, so she would have to help herself out of this mess. She wished that she would at least get some food from somewhere...

* * *

Kevin drove through the streets of the city, relieved that he was listening to the radio instead of that annoying girl' screams. He didn't even know that a person could yell so much at one time and didn't get tired. It had already been around a whole day already; he wondered if she was still in the building screaming now.

Like he really cared what she was doing, after what she did to him, her throat could explode from her screams and he wouldn't care. All he wanted to do was find Ben; when he saw her and her friends walking down the street; he knew that he had the ticket to doing so. He drove up beside the three, but they ignored him, like he was nobody! They ticked him off, but he still managed to calmly pull the car up beside them and call out to catch their attention.

Gwen obviously recognized him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for your cousin; why else would I be here?" He smirked.

"Have a little grudge do we?"

"Hell yes, after what that ass-hole did to me, I'm looking for payback."

"Well I hope you weren't thinking that I would just up and tell you where he was, because you are just wasting you time talking to me."

'_Ben is actually related to a snotty goody two-shoes bitch like this?' _Kevin watched as she turned her nose up at him and started to walk away with her little friends. Okay, he knew she wasn't going to tell him that easily, but he wasn't expecting her to be so stuck up.

"Look I don't want any trouble, at least not from you- just tell me where Ben is and we won't have to do this the hard way."

"Hey, if my friend doesn't want to talk she doesn't have to; this is a free country you know." Gwen's friend Soya stepped up to the car. "We have somewhere to go, and it would be appreciated if you didn't stalk us all the way there. Nice car by the way." She scratched her nail against the side of the car, scraping some of the paint off along with making a horrible sound.

"You little bitch!" Kevin took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car to face the tall dark haired girl.

"Just leave us alone you dummy!" the shorter dark skinned girl stepped up; also ready to defend the little witch-girl.

Okay, this was staring to get him angry. He tried not to do this the hard way, but when Gwen told her friends to back off he lost it. He don't know what it was about that one moment; maybe it was the smug way she did it, the way it made him sound like a weakling, like some little annoyance. Yeah, he showed _her_ who was weak. He had the scorch marks and rips in his leather seats to prove it. He didn't really mean to kidnap the girl, but what done is done now- at least he'll be sure that Ben will show up soon.

Dang, he really needed to get his mind off of _her_; he was starving, and didn't even realize it until his stomach started growling. He started looking for the nearest burger joint.

Gwen almost didn't notice when Kevin came back to the building. She closed her eyes when he turned on the lights and braced herself when he started walking in her direction.

"Here," He said plainly as he tossed a bag to her. She looked at it and saw that said 'Windies' on it; he had gotten her something to eat. This wasn't really something she would eat on a regular basis, but she was grateful that he got her something. He un-cuffed her from the wall behind her, but she still noticed that the bands were still on her wrists- most likely to keep her from running away- maybe a tracking device for if she did try to run away. Either way, she accepted the fact that running would be useless at the moment, but kept an eye on her captor.

"Don't even think about using any of that magic crap with those; not even the strongest of aliens can break through those." He said before he grabbed some things and left the room. She knew he was probably right about that, but now that she could actually see what she was doing now, she wasn't going to accept his words without trying. When she was finished eating, she cast some of her smaller and quieter spells on the cuffs and worked her way up from there. Crap, none of the spells she used were working, but there was one spell that she was working on. She chanted the incantation on the cuffs and felt a warming sensation flow through her body. Everything went red, and she could see the energy flowing all around the concrete room. The spell was working! These cuffs would be off of her in no time- well that's what she was hoping for. Instead, all she saw was white when the spell caused an explosion that could be heard from down the street she figured. She let out a cough when the explosion passed and the dust cleared and looked at her wrists. Great, now she was dirty and the cuffs still didn't come off after that whole scene.

"I told you that it was useless." She heard Kevin say. He leaned on the door frame and looked at the mess she created. He was probably standing there the whole time watching her plans of getting out of the cuffs fail.

"Well sorry if I don't believe everything that a kidnapper tells me."

"Hey, I'm not a kidnapper."

"Well obviously- you grabbed me off of the street without my permission; I kinda' think that would be considered 'kidnapping' in the police reports."

"Who cares about the police? I'm extraterrestrial; I don't think it really matters if they're after me."

"Not even the plumbers?"

"They haven't caught me yet."

"My Grandpa did."

"And I got away, no, matter which way you look at it, I just can't be caught."

"And no matter which way you look at it, you are a psycho kidnapper with an obsession for my cousin."

"I'm _not_ a kidnapper!"

"After this little incident, yes, you _are_!"

"Whatever, I'm not sticking around for another argument with you."

"How about on the way you could un-cuff me?"

"You really think I'm stupid don't you?"

"Yes, you kidnap me in the middle of the day in the middle of the sidewalk, in the middle of me and my friends' important conversation; either you're really stupid or really brave."

Really with these two clashing personalities, neither one was able to convince the other that they was right. Even though one was right and one was wrong, they never got to finish that conversation that night.

* * *

Yeah, I doubt any of you knew I was a Ben 10 fan too eh? Well I got into after the first season ended and it went into that Alien Force thing they're doing now.  
I really enjoyed the first season of this; I think that it needs more stuff. It ended too soon in my opinion. Um yeah, that's pretty much it.


End file.
